Moving Forward
by duchessliz
Summary: What if the events of Shippuden never happened? What if Akatsuki's motives were entirely different? What if Naruto defected from Konoha? Itachi has been stuck in the past, unable to move forward. But when a familiar blond comes into his life he finds himself unable to do anything but look to the future as he finds himself falling hard for said blond. AR / ItaNaru


***Glances around nervously* Umm hi. . .I know this isn't the next chapter of Where the Heart is or Unmasked but. . .I was re-watching Naruto and. . .I felt the need to start a ItaNaru story. . .I just love Itachi so much! The updates will be slow on this story, as I have two others that I'm also working on. . .but. . .I couldn't help myself. . .hope you don't mind. . .**

**This is in the same world but Alternate Reality of Naruto. . .in this story the events of Shippuden didn't happen. . .I have a tendency to always question 'What if this happened instead. . .' well this is my story based on one of those. . .or rather several of those. . .what if questions. . .Akatsuki's motives are different and Tobi is not Obito in this one. . .the Akatsuki's ultimate plan is. . .well. . .you'll have to learn this right along with me. . .because at the moment even I'm unsure as to their true motive. . .but. . .well. . .I feel like redeeming them so I don't believe that it will be anything bad. . .**

**I do not own Naruto. . .much to my dismay. . .**

**I still do not have a beta so any and all mistakes made are purely my own. . .**

**This story will EVENTUALLY be ItaNaru so. . .a.k.a yaoi xD. . .so if that's not your thing. . .well. . .I'd suggest you run away as fast as your feet can carry you. . .and don't trip. . .or the fangirls will run you over. . .hehehe**

**Now off to the story. . .**

* * *

"When I get my hands on Ero-Sennin I'll chop his balls off and feed them to him for dinner!" an irritated Naruto shouted.

_'Seems you've finally learned something from me Kit,'_ Kurama praised. . .well. . .snarked out more like. . .

"And no wonder! Since Ero-Sennen disappeared. . .again. . .to go spy on some woman and be his normal pervy self! He's supposed to be training me dammit! Not disappearing while I'm sleeping with some vague intructions to study the scrolls he left me!"

Kurama opened one eye and stared at Naruto who was stomping around and plotting some rather interesting ways to make the Sannin pay. _'Perhaps he's just distancing himself. . .you did nearly kill him a few months back. . .'_

Naruto whipped around and growled out, "You mean **you** almost killed him don't you? **You **were the one who tried so insistently to break free of the seal!"

Kurama yawned and closed his eye again, losing interest fast. _'You say po-tae-toe, I say po-ta-toe. They may seem different but in the end they're still the same.'_

"Urgh!" Naruto shrieked out, frustrated. "And now, we're captives of Akatsuki! This is all Ero-Sennin's fault dammit!"

_'Actually, I believe the fault lies with Uchiha Itachi, as he is the one who undoubtedly trapped you here in your own mind.'_ Kurama returned.

"Uchiha. . .Itachi. . ." Naruto repeated stunned. "Are you absolutely certain that it was him Kurama?"

Kurama cracked open one eye again and glared at the blond. _'I can recognize an Uchiha from ten miles away. Uchiha Itachi is the reason you are in this room. His reason for doing so. . .I'm not quite sure. . but I believe we'll learn that soon enough. All you need do is wait.'_

"Hmph, but I hate waiting!" he complained.

"Hn. Then you should be pleased that you didn't have to wait for very long then."

Naruto whirled around to find Uchiha Itachi studying him silently.

"What is it you want from me Itachi?" Naruto asked quietly, respect in his voice, taking Itachi by surprise.

Itachi studied the blond, trying to figure out why he was being shown respect by his little brother's best friend, the exact opposite reaction to what he'd expected. "You know the truth of what happened. . .the reason I killed my clan," Itachi muttered in realization.

Naruto nodded. "Ero-Sennin discovered the truth and felt that it was something that I should know. He said that it put things in a new light and might be something that I could use to save Sasuke from his never-ending search for revenge."

"Naruto-kun. I ask that you not tell Sasuke any of what you've learned. I did murder my own family, duty or no, and deserve to be punished for it."

"You know what a heavy burden it is to take the life of a family member. . .do you honestly think that Sasuke deserves to carry that same burden? Because keeping this from him would put him in that position," Naruto implored.

Itachi closed his eyes as what Naruto said sunk in. He finally understood the position he'd put his little brother in. He'd allowed his brother to be swallowed up by his hatred, believing that once Sasuke attained the ability to defeat him, he, Itachi, would die and finally be absolved of his sins while Sasuke would finally be absolved of his grief and hatred. He hadn't considered that the hatred he'd allowed his little brother to form for him would become a bitter weight that would never leave his shoulders or his heart, should he actually accomplish his goal.

Itachi sighed. Naruto was leaving him with little choice. He needed to tell his brother the truth. But he did not want him to hate Konoha. . .the only reason being that he didn't want Sasuke to seek revenge on their home village, as there were far too many innocents who would get caught up in the aftermath. Itachi had been so sure that he was following the right path and making the right decisions by not telling Sasuke the truth, but now. . .he honestly didn't know what to do.

"Tell me then Naruto-kun. . .what is the right decision to make concerning Sasuke?" Itachi asked the blond who cared for his brother so deeply.

Naruto stared at Itachi silently, while he thought about it. Eventually he shook his head. "I don't know. . .Sasuke is unpredictable when it comes to you, so, I honestly don't know what is the right decision in this case. I'm sorry that I can't give you the advice you seek Itachi-san," he stated regretfully.

Itachi sighed, suddenly exhausted. "I suppose then that it is up to me to figure out what actions I must take. . ."

Naruto bit his lip and eyed the Uchiha regretfully. "I'm sorry that I can't be of any help to you."

The Uchiha raised his head and met the blond's sad blue eyes. "Ah, but you **_can _**help me Naruto-kun. Join Akatsuki and be my partner."

The blond shook his head, certain that he'd heard the man wrong. "I'm sorry. . .but could you repeat that?"

The elder Uchiha smiled ruefully at the young man before him. "I am asking you to join Akatsuki and become my partner. I honestly feel that you will fit right in."

_'Do it Kit,'_ Kurama advised. _'This Uchiha, unlike all the others I've met, is honorable. He wants you to join as his partner. And, even I must admit that he is quite powerful. It would do you good to join with one such as him.'_

Itachi smiled at the Kyuubi. "I didn't know you cared. . ."

Kurama snorted out a laugh. _'I feel that joining with you will better benefit the kid and made him stronger. . .that's all I'm getting at Uchiha.'_

"I've heard that you carried the ability to change people, but never would I have thought you would have the ability to change the Kyuubi and actually make him care about your well-being. . .nicely done Naruto-kun," Itachi praised, impressed by the young man.

_'Yes, well. . .why don't you try spending sixteen years with him and not getting attatched. The kid has never truly hated someone despite all the mistreatment he's experienced in his young life and I couldn't help but admire that in him,'_ Kurama grumbled defensively.

Naruto looked over at Kurama and smiled at him. "Kurama is the only family that I have. I'm glad that I have him with me."

Kurama's eyes widened and he quickly hid his face making it look as though he was going to take a nap so that the boy didn't see the tears that sprang to the demon's eyes. So that he didn't know how touched he was by those words.

Itachi hid a smile when he caught the sparkle of tears in the Kyuubi's eyes before he hid his face. Naruto carried a very special gift. One that could one day change the entire shinobi world if given the chance. Itachi wanted to see that happen. He wanted to be able to look forward to the future instead of constantly glancing back at the past, refusing to move forward like he had been. He wanted Naruto at his side.

"Join Akatsuki, become my partner," Itachi repeated.

Naruto stared at him silently for a full minute before finally nodding his head. "Alright. I'll be your partner."


End file.
